The Firebound
...Im letzten Augenblick mache ich mir im Rauch die Umrisse einer kleinen Tür, meinem Entrinnen von hier, aus. Hustend und keuchend versuche ich, mich aufzurichten. Mich bemühend stemme ich meine Arme gegen den Boden und drücke mit aller Kraft. Langsam hebt sich mein Brustkorb und ich kann meinen Blick gerade ausrichten. Angestrengt ringe ich nach Luft und lege mir mein Ziel fest: meine Rettung, den Ausgang. Ruckartig ziehe ich meine Beine an meine Brust, sodass ich nun erfolgreich hocke ohne wieder hinzufallen. Nur noch die Beine ausstrecken, dann schaffe ich es. Mit einem lauten Schrei gelingt es mir aufzustehen. Doch als mein Kopf in die Höhe ragt, erkenne ich das Ausmaß meiner Situation. Das ganze Zimmer steht in Feuer. Funken schweben durch die Luft, Rauch versperrt die Sicht und die Atemwege. „''Diese Mistkerle schnappe ich mir noch!“,denke ich mir. Plötzlich habe ich den Drang mich zu beugen und zu husten, aber damit würde eine kostbare Zeit vergehen. „''Ich muss hier sofort raus sonst sterbe ich!“ Instinktiv greife ich nach meinem mittlerweile schwarzen T-Shirt und reiße einen Fetzen runter. Vielleicht wird es ja beim Atmen helfen, auch wenn es schon von Ruß bedeckt ist. Ich halte den Fetzen vor meinem Gesicht und haste zur Tür. Das Feuer leckt an meine Haut und hinterlässt schmerzende Stellen, doch den Luxus eines Pflasters kann ich mir im Moment nicht leisten. Mit letzter Kraft vollbringe ich einen wenig beeindruckenden Sprint und erreiche die Türklinke. Sie ist so heiß, dass sich auf meiner Handfläche sofort Brandblasen bilden. Mit einem von Schmerz verzerrten Gesicht drücke ich sie runter und reiße die Tür auf, wodurch die Dielen an der Wand und am Boden um mich ohrenbetäubend knarren. Das, was ich dann sehe, lässt jedoch die Hoffnung in mir schwinden. Ein etwa vier Meter langer Gang, der dieses Raum von der Freiheit abgrenzt. Für einen Moment stehe ich nur gehockt vor dieser Tür, ratlos, besiegt, aber das ist mein einziger Ausweg von hier. Um endlich diesem Albtraum zu entkommen muss ich mich zusammengekauert durch die Öffnung zwängen. An meinem Rücken verhaken sich Holzsplitter von der Decke in meine Haut und die sowieso schon brennenden Wunden werden aufgerissen. Schmerzerfüllt reiße ich meinen Mund auf und brülle in den Gang. Bluttropfen perlen von meinem Rücken, der sich anfühlt, als würde man ihn mit einer Käsereibe zerfleischen. Ich spüre, wie mir das Atmen anfängt leichter zu fallen und mit einem letzten Schritt kann ich entkommen. Schnell reiße ich das Tuch von meinem Gesicht und atme tief durch. Erschöpft versuche ich einen letzten Lauf, nachdem ich aufgestanden bin, um diesem brennenden Schuppen endgültig zu entfliehen. Doch alles schmerzt und mich in fernster Weise zu bewegen ist eine höllische Qual. Die Wiese unter meinen nackten Füßen erschwert mir noch dazu das Laufen, denn meine Sohlen rutschen immer wieder von ihr ab, wodurch ich mehrmals hinfalle und mich folglich erneut aufrappeln muss. Bäume beginnen sich zu häufen, der Wald scheint eine gute Zuflucht zu sein. Die Sonne nähert sich langsam dem Horizont und ich fühle, wie mein Körper mit ihr zusammen untergeht. Ich bin am Ende. Die Beine bewegen sich nicht mehr, ich falle zusammen und sinke auf die weiche Wiese. Am Boden liegend untersuche ich meine Arme. Beide sind mit Brandblasen übersät, aus Wunden klafft das Blut. Den restlichen Anblick will ich mir ersparen und ich schließe die Augen. Kleine Tropfen fließen von meiner Brust, der Rauch hat sich auch an diesem von Menschen unberührten Stück Natur verbreitet. Das Gras kühlt meine Haut und lindert den Schmerz. Auch mit geöffneten Augen konnte ich kaum sehen, aber ich weiß, dass alles um mich herum bereits diesen angenehmen Orangeton angenommen hat. Mein Körper fühlt sich taub an, alles scheint so weit weg zu sein. Am Anfang glaube ich, dass jetzt, nach diesem Überlebenskampf, es mit mir zu Ende geht. Doch jeder einzelne Atemzug ist ein Beweis dafür, dass ich lebe und ich hoffe, dass es auch so bleiben wird, während sich mein Puls nach diesem Adrenalinschub beruhigt. „''Ich werde sie mir alle schnappen!“, keuche ich, wonach die Welt um mich verschwindet. Wir befinden uns in einem Raum, kalt wie Eis und dunkel, so finster wie der Leibhaftige selbst. Es gibt nur eine einzige Stelle wo das Licht dieser scheinbar unendlichen Schwärze Einhalt gebietet. Nämlich dort, beim Sessel, an dem eine verlorene, klapprige Gestalt ruht. Die Wände und der Boden sind kahl, der Stuhl befindet sich in der Mitte. Dieser hat keine Rückenlehne, weshalb ich mir besonders viel Mühe geben musste um dieses Gestell so festzubinden, dass er auch auf ihm sitzen bleibt. Seine Handgelenke habe ich mit einem Seil, den für gewöhnlich Bergsteiger benutzen, mit seinen Knien zusammengeschnürt. Den Oberkörper habe ich wiederum mit einem Strick an ein paar im Boden verankerte kleine Haken eingeklemmt. Der Grund für diese eigenartige Konstruktion ist, dass er auf einem normalen Stuhl überhaupt nicht im Stande wäre zu sitzen. Denn um seinen Hals hängt ein Autoreifen, den ich zuvor in Benzin getränkt habe. In einer der hinteren Ecken stehe ich und warte geduldig darauf, dass er aufwacht. Als er plötzlich zusammenzuckt, kommt ein Funke Freude in mir hoch. ''Die Dosierung ist mir optimal gelungen! So vorsichtig wie möglich mache ich meinen ersten Schritt, welchem noch weitere folgen. Schnurstracks gehe ich in die mir gegenüberliegende Ecke, um das Schauspiel von der besten Position aus zu sehen. Kein einziger meiner Bewegungen ist laut, ich bewege mich so geschmeidig wie eine Katze und bleibe in den Schatten verborgen. Noch ein Schritt, ich drehe mich um neunzig Grad und kann ihm endlich ins Gesicht sehen. Er ist schon ganz aufgewacht, er reckt seine Nase in die Luft und blickt blind in die Dunkelheit. Seine Situation wird ihm langsam klar, er fängt an heftige Atemzüge zu nehmen, zerrt an den Fesseln, wendet seinen Blick nervös von der einen zur anderen Richtung, doch die Möglichkeit mich zu sehen gönne ich ihm noch nicht. Vorher will ich wissen, was er in seiner Lage alleine machen würde. Als er dann den starken Geruch von Benzin wahrnimmt, gibt er ein lautes Wimmern von sich. „Scheiße, Scheiße! Das ist bestimmt nur ein Traum, ein verdammt schrecklicher und realer Traum“, brüllt er, während seine Stimme rauer und bei den letzten Worten leiser wird. „''Oh wie süß, er träumt von mich!“, denke ich mir. Vielleicht würde ihm der Schmerz beweisen, dass dies kein Traum ist. Rasch kommt mir der Stein, den ich letztens vom Fluss als Souvenir behalten hatte, in den Sinn. Behutsam greife ich in die Jackentasche und hole ihn raus, wobei ich den hilflosen Mann im Sessel nicht aus den Augen lasse. Weiterhin zerrt er an den Seilen und verursacht so schmerzende Schürfwunden sowohl an den Handgelenken als auch an den Oberschenkeln. Verzweifelte Laute entkommen seiner Kehle. Kurz darauf legt er eine Pause ein. „Das ist nur ein Albtraum...“, flüstert er. Jetzt reicht es mir, ich will, dass er weiß, dass das hier die Wirklichkeit ist und nicht nur eine elende Illusion! Mit voller Kraft schleudere ich den etwa zehn Zentimeter großen Stein gegen sein Schienbein. Nach einem dumpfen Knall hallt ein Schrei im Raum. Vergnügt lächele ich und beobachte den großen Riss aus dem die rote Flüssigkeit pocht. Bluttropfen rinnen runter zu seinen Füßen zwischen die Zehen. „Wer zum Teufel war das!“, brüllt er. Auf meinem Gesicht breitet sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen aus. Ich mache einen Schritt, woraufhin sich seine Augen überrascht weiten. Meter für Meter bahne ich meinen Weg nach vorne, sodass er meine Silhouette erahnen kann. Ich bleibe stehen und starre ihn an. „Wenn das ein Witz sein soll, dann schwöre ich...“, sagt er, aber das angezündete Streichholz in meiner Hand bringt ihm zum Schweigen. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er weiß, wo ich stehe, versucht er mit mir nicht mehr den Augenkontakt zu halten, sondern widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit nur noch der kleinen Flamme. Am Anfang scheint er wie paralysiert, doch dann beschleunigt sich sein Atem und er zerrt wieder an den Fesseln, was wegen den bereits aufgeschürften Wunden an Beinen und Händen zu Schmerzen führt. Qualvolle Hilferufe dringen in die Dunkelheit, ich denke, dass es soweit ist ihm zu zeigen, wer sich mit ihm angelegt hat. Wie in Zeitlupe hebe ich meine Hand und das Feuer erleuchtet meinen Pullover, meinen Hals und dann meine Kapuze, doch ich neige mein Gesicht so, dass es nicht erhellt werden kann. Neugierige Blicke ruhen auf mir und schließlich richte ich mein Kinn auf. Im ersten Moment spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht Unglaube, aber nach und nach ähnelt sich seine Visage einer von Furcht gezeichneten Fratze. „Du? Du solltest tot sein du krankes Arschloch!“, schreit er, danach schweigt er jedoch erneut, wahrscheinlich hat er gerade meine mit Wunden und Brandblasen übersäte Haut bemerkt. „Verdammt du bist es wirklich.“ „Ja, ich bin ich und du bist du. Wenn du sprichst dann hör´ ich zu. Also, wie wäre es, wenn du mir mal zuhorchen würdest?“, sage ich, wodurch aus irgendeinem Grund Erstaunen über sein Gesicht huscht. „Na dann: Was hast du getan, als du ES vollbracht hast? Bist du zur Polizei gegangen? Bist du in die Kirche gegangen um Buße zu tun, hast du dem Pfarrer erzählt, dass das Blut eines Menschen an deinen Händen klebt? Oder hast du einfach dein schuldgefühlfreies Leben weitergeführt?“, frage ich neugierig und nähere mich ihm, damit er mich in voller Pracht sehen kann. Ungläubig schüttelt er den Kopf. Bevor die Flamme meine Fingerkuppen erreicht lösche ich es und sehe den kleinen Mann gleichgültig an. „Nein, nein. Du warst an allem Schuld! Du hättest nicht...“ „Was hätte ich nicht tun sollen? Hätte ich mich während ich bewusstlos war nicht von euch mit Benzin überschütten lassen sollen!“, fauche ich ihn seine Unterarme packend und Zähne knirschend an. Mit einem von Furcht nur so schreienden Ausdruck bittet er mich darum, ihn freizulassen. „Bitte, ich habe keine Schuld daran, ehrlich nicht. Sie hat das geplant!“ „Glaubst du im Ernst, dass das was Neues für mich ist?“ Ich trete zurück und sehe ihn enttäuscht an. „Das heißt wohl, dass du deine Freunde verraten hast und mir, ihren Feind, erzählst, wer deiner Meinung die Verantwortung an alles trägt. Aber jetzt sage ich dir etwas, was auch wirklich eine Neuigkeit für dich ist: Jeder von euch ist schuldig. Die ganze Gruppe hat zu meinem Tod beigetragen. Und nicht nur das, denn du hast mir sogar die Bullen an den Hals gehetzt, hast ihnen gesagt, dass ich geflohen bin, damit du nicht wegen Mordes hinter schwedischen Gardinen kommst, nur um deinen eigenen, dreckigen Hintern zu retten.“ Sein Kiefer klappt runter, sodass man seine ungepflegten, gelben Zähne sehen kann. „Nein, nein, nein...“ „Weißt du was? Ich habe die Nase voll von dir.“, sage ich, nehme ein neues Streichholz aus der Tasche, zünde es an und werfe es gegen den Reifen. Wegen des Benzins steht das Gummi in einem Sekundenbruchteil in Flammen. Sein Geschrei ist so laut, dass ich mich glücklich schätze mein Handy und die Kopfhörer bei mir zu haben. Ich stecke sie ruhig in meine Ohren und höre mir ein Country Lied an. Er versucht aufzustehen und springt mehrmals auf, doch die Seile stehen nicht in Flammen, sondern nur sein Kopf mit den blauen Augen und den braunen Haaren. Um ihn nicht zu hören drehe ich die Musik noch etwas lauter auf. „... and it burn, burn, burn...“, singe ich leise dazu und betrachte das Spektakel, das sich vor meinen Augen abspielt. Das heiße Gummi des Reifens schmilzt und fließt auf seine Brust. Sein Kopf sieht aus, als würde er unter Flammen stehen. Bei jedem Versuch, zu entkommen, versagt er kläglich. Zu der Melodie summend blicke ich auf meine Armbanduhr. 17:05 Uhr, ich sollte lieber weg von hier. Eine menschliche Fackel hinter mich lassend steige ich die Treppe hoch und öffne die Tür, woraufhin mich die plötzliche Helligkeit für einen Moment gefechtslos macht. „''Ich werde diesen Stein vermissen.“, denke ich mir und trete aus dem Haus eines guten Freundes. Nach der Brandstiftung, die sich vor drei Wochen ereignet hat, kam es zu einem weiteren Fall verursacht von Damien Hatcher. Damals ist ein Landhaus von Damien H. in Brand gesetzt worden, nachdem er vier seiner Schulkollegen entführt und dort festgehalten hat. Den Opfern ist es gelungen, zu flüchten, noch bevor der Täter den Tatort in Brand gesetzt hat. Bisher ist man davon ausgegangen, dass dieser bereits geflüchtet ist, man konnte keine Spuren von ihm finden. Die Opfer glaubten sich in Sicherheit wiegen zu können, aber heute um 17:38 Uhr wurde Mike G., einer der Entführten, im Haus von Samuel K., einem weiteren Opfer, tot aufgefunden worden. Der Hausbesitzer rief sofort die Polizei, man geht davon aus, dass es sich um den gleichen Täter handelt. Allerdings ist das vorerst nur eine Spekulation. Wir halten sie weiterhin auf dem Laufenden. The Firebound II The Firebound III Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen